case of the Ex NEW
by peekaboo888
Summary: Boyd Sky Dylan. Seeing Sky with Dylan has sparked some jelous feelings in Boyd. Reviews please :
1. Chapter 1

**part 1 **

Boyd pushed the rubbish bin down his driveway, and placed it neatly on the nature strip. From a distance he could hear a familiar laugh. He scanned the court until his eyes met with Dylan and Sky, hand in hand, sitting on the hood of Dylan's car. He watched for a little while, noticing at how happy they looked, he knew that Sky had feelings for Dylan, but never realised that they were dating. He continued to watch the couple until Dylan leaned in for a kiss with Sky. It hurt to see his first serious girlfriend kissing another man. Stunned, he turned away and continued to walk up the driveway. He clenched his fists, bit his lip, and tried to dismiss the feelings that were consuming him.

Angry and frustrated, Boyd stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door. He collapsed on his bed, and lay there, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't understand why he had felt so bad when he saw Sky and Dylan together. 'Jealously?' he thought to himself. Boyd was confused, after all it was he who broke up with Sky, not the other way around. He became angry with himself, angry at the thoughts that clouded his mind. He had to get of the house, and quickly. "Where you going mate?" Called max from the kitchen. "I'm just going to sky's house" Boyd called back, "I won't be long."

Boyd noticed Ginae riding her bicycle in the court. He try to avoid her, but his attempt to do so failed. "Hey wait up!" Ginae called from behind. "Haven't seen you in a while." She exclaimed. "Well, I've been pretty busy, you know, school and family stuff." Boyd explained. "Well if you're ever free, we should try and catch up some time." Boyd tried to avoid the conversation, talking to Ginae always seemed to make him feel uncomfortable, there was no mistaking she had feeligns for him. "Look, I promise I won't try to crack onto or nothing, common just like old times." Ginae seemed hopeful, but Boyd had better things on his mind. "Look Ginae, I got to go." Boyd ran off and headed towards Sky's driveway. Ginae watched as he advanced towards the Bishop home, she knew exactly who he was going to see.

Boyd knocked on the front door. The door opened, and he was greeted with a confused Sky. "Boyd...Never thought I'd see you here." Sky didn't seem too pleased to see him, and Boyd began to feel as if he was chocking on his words. "Do you think we could talk or something, maybe we could go grab a drink or somthing...its just we haven't seen each other in a long time and I just thought..." Sky interrupted him. "Actually I'm pretty busy." At that moment, Dylan approached Sky from behind, and placed his arm around her waist. "Hey Boyd-sta, what do you want?" asked Dylan sarcastically. Sky turned towards her boyfriend, "Hey Dyl, can you give us a minute?" Dylan gave Boyd a look which made him feel very uncomfortable, but Boyd didn't seem to mind, at last he could have a minute alone with Sky. Sky closed the door behind her, and walked out onto the veranda with Boyd. She paused for a minute. "Alright...Tomorrow after school, I have to help grandad out at the store, so you can meet me there." Sky didn't seem too pleased with the idea, but Boyd of course didn't mind. He was going to see Sky again, and Dylan would be no where in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Boyd waited at the general store, sipping a chocolate milkshake. On the table in front of him was a red rose that he hoped Sky would accept. "So who's the flower for then Boyd?" Declared Harold from the store counter. "It's for Sky." He replied eagerly. As Boyd finished his last sip of milkshake, Sky walked into the store. 'She looks stunning' Boyd thought to himself. "Sky your shift doesn't start until another hour, why don't you two go outside and get some fresh air, it's a lovely day..." "No." interrupted Sky, "This should only take a minute." Sky looked at Boyd. She had a weary look on her face, but remained strong, arms crossed and sitting upright. They began with small chit chat, things like the weather, how Summer was going at her new school. Things seemed to be going well until Sky had had enough of the small talk. "Okay Boyd, what's going on?" Boyd was speechless, he knew what he needed to say, but she had put him on the spot. "Look you've been ignoring me for ages, I hardly see you around school, and now I'm supposed pretend like everything's alright again? Tell me why you really wanted to catch up with me?" Boyd remained silent. "I'm waiting!" exclaimed Sky. "Okay, you really want to know why I wanted to see you. Alright, I'm jealous, I'm jealous of you and Dylan parading around, I hate seeing you with another guy, okay..." Sky sat there stunned and speechless. Boyd paused for a minute, and said three small words that no one was expecting." I like you!" The words seemed to just poor out of Boyd's mouth, he seemed to be digging himself into a deeper hole. This was all too much for Sky; there was utter silence for what seemed to be an eternity. "I have to go..." said Sky quietly. And with that moment, she stood up and walked out of the general store.

A distressed Sky sat down on a nearby park bench. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. She couldn't understand why the boy she once dated was jealous of her new found love with Dylan. She loved Dylan so much, he treated her so well, but deep down inside she knew better, she knew she still had feelings for Boyd, after all, he was her first love. Stingray, who was on his 'Speed freaks' shift, approached Sky and sat down beside her, "Sky?" he, asked shyly, "Are you alright?" Sky wiped the tears away from her cheeks, and glanced up at Stingray. "It's Boyd..." She replied softly. "What has he done now?" "He still has feelings for me..." Sky replied softly. "He's such a cake taker", Stingray explained, "But it's nothing to become upset about, I mean it's not like you still have feelings for him right?" There was a moment of silence, Sky tried to avoid the question, but she couldn't hide what she was really feeling. "Right?" he asked again, now concerned. "I never asked Boyd to break up with me, and then I met Dylan, I love him so much its just...sometimes I still wonder what things would be like if I was with Boyd." "But Dylan loves you..." explained Stingray. "Don't tell Dylan please!" sobbed Sky. "I need to tell him this myself."

Sky sat in her lounge room glued to the television, she hugged her pillow, and fiddled with her hair. Serena noticed her cousin was acting strangely, she had hardly touched her dinner, and was acting more quiet than usual. Serena walked up to Sky and collapsed on the couch next to her. "Okay what's up?" "Nothing" replied sky. Serena grabbed the remote control off her cousin and pressed her with further questions. "Common, you've been acting strangely all day, you can tell me what's wrong, that's what I'm here for." "Well it's this...friend of mine. See she's going out with this really awesome guy, but at the same time she's not sure whether she has feelings for her ex boyfriend, who dumped her." Sky explained. Serena looked at Sky suspiciously. "Common don't play that trick on me, I can see right through you, you still have feelings for Boyd." "Shhh!" Sky hesitated. "Look what should I do?" "if it were me, I'd stick with Dylan, he treats you so well, and as for Boyd, lets just say his head has been in the clouds lately, I mean remember, he was going to be a father to Ashley and raise a family with that girl, I'd honestly forget about it." Sky sat there and pondered over her cousin's advice, whether she liked it or not, Dylan had to hear it from her first, the last thing she wanted was for Dylan to find out some other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Stingray raced back home from his courier shift. The conversation that he had with Sky still lingered in his head. He couldn't understand how things could have got so messed up with Sky, how one thing that Boyd had said had thrown off the strong relationship she had with Dylan. He threw his helmet, and satchel on the ground and slumped onto the sofa exhausted. Soon, Dylan had arrived home too, and paced into the kitchen to grab himself a drink, he seemed to be in good mood, which surprised Stingray at first. "What are you so happy about?" called stingray from the Lounge room. Dylan sighed to himself. "Well things are going great, I mean for once I'm actually doing something with my life, and I've got the girl of my dreams right there with me, yep, things are sweet!" "Not for long" replied Stingray. Stingray swallowed hard, he had realised what he had said. The promise he had made to Sky echoed in his mind. But it was too late, what he had said had already grabbed Dylan's attention, and there was no turning back. "What?" asked Dylan, by this stage he had stormed into the lounge where Stingray was sitting, and stared him straight in the eye. "Forget it, it was nothing." By this stage Dylan was furious and grabbed Stingray by the collar of his shirt, before pushing him into a head lock. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you!" yelled Stingray. Dylan let go his brother, and stared at him bluntly. "It's Sky..." began Stingray.


End file.
